Scaling of the gate dielectric is a challenge in improving the performance of advanced field effect transistors. In a field effect transistor employing a silicon oxide-based gate dielectric, the leakage current through the gate dielectric increases exponentially with the decrease in the thickness of the gate dielectric. Such devices have too high of a leakage current to provide high performance when the silicon oxide gate dielectric has a thickness of 1.1 nm or less.